The Sunshine Behind The Clouds
by Azeure
Summary: What happened to the days where Bella and Edward could relax and be together? They're right here. A story for the hopeless romantic in all of us.
1. Of Course You Do

_Author's Note:_ _I felt like writing, so here goes; _

* * *

I woke up to feel the slight breeze coming through the open window. The rare rays of sunshine splayed across the wooden floor. I could hear the birds calling my name from the trees surrounding the house. Today seemed like a perfect day.

I stepped out of bed, tossing the blankets behind me in a mess. I dressed quickly in a light summery dress; I actually felt pretty today.

I danced out to the lawn to read some Nancy Drew. I felt like reading a mystery today. Taking everything in; I noticed one thing was out of place. Edward.

He was coming home at noon time. It was agreed upon that he needed to go hunting. I thought I might have been lonely, sad, and bored of all things with out him, but I found the days passing by in a blur.

By the time I heard the tires on the pavement, I was deep into The Clue in the Jewel Box. I didn't even look up when I felt the cool breath on the back of my neck.

He was still for a moment.

"I can see you are very eager to see me," he chuckled.

I slowly closed the book, trying to make a point as to show him I could be independent.

"Hello there," I grinned "I hadn't noticed your arrival."

He frowned- pulling me into his arms and letting my book fall carelessly. "That's a lie" he murmured in my ear.

Don't look at him… Don't listen to him. But I knew in the end he would win me over with a kiss or some romantic line.

But he surprised me this time. He let go of all of me and strode off in the opposite direction. He turned toward me with warm eyes.

"Two can play that game," He spoke, his voice dripping with amusement.

"What game?" I asked innocently, provoking him.

"You can't resist me," He stated simply, winking

I had not heard a truer statement. But, of course, he wouldn't find that out. "You think an awful lot of yourself."

"Prove it," he chuckled. "Show me how long you can go without kissing me."

I groaned inwardly. Now, what? I can't kiss Edward! What am I suppose to do with myself?

Grabbing my belongings, I headed inside. He followed me quietly without saying a word. At first I thought he was upset, but the amused look on his face settled that uncertainty.

I almost slipped and asked 'What's the point in staying if I can't touch you?' but that would have given me away.

"Movie?" I asked, pretending as though nothing happened.

I grabbed a movie on top of the shelf and slipped it in the machine without a notice of the title. Romeo and Juliet started. I frowned; this was going to make it all the more difficult.

Edward seated himself beside me in an attempt to make me slip up. I was one step ahead of him already as I moved myself across the couch to the opposite side. Safe, and away from him. It was tempting, I'll admit, as he watched me the whole movie, but I resisted.

This was boring already. I stared blankly at the screen and let my mind wander. I thought about Edward and how I first saw the real him that day in the meadow. My thoughts drifted off to the first time he stayed in my room. And then to the first time I met his family. I smiled as my thoughts carried me towards his eyes. His luring, topaz eyes. And his lips. His perfect lips…

"As it has become apparent that you are no longer watching the movie," Edward smirked, "I was wondering if you would join me to dinner tonight."

This confused me. "I thought we were playing a game here…"

"Yes, although we do not have to kiss just because we are on a date."

I had nothing to do but agree.

----

Dinner was an interesting experience. The whole ride there was complete silence. It actually hurt my ears to not hear his velvet voice for such a long period of time.

We arrived at a beautiful restaurant in Carlisle's Mercedes.

Edward was dressed in a white button up shirt with black slacks, as I was dressed in a white silk dress that was much too short for my liking.

I did not allow the game we had going keep us apart, though. I just didn't kiss him. I allowed him to hold me to his side as we walked into the restaurant. Just being close to him, though, drew me to him and I grew more and more desperate to just taste his lips.

I had expected it to be crowded and loud; but I had to remember that this was Edward I was talking about.

The entire place was empty.

Edward led us to a table by the dance floor. In the center of the dance floor was a piano. Oh no.

"Isabella," he murmured as he pulled out my chair.

I took the seat immediately, fearing my legs were about to give out. He was cheating. How could I resist when he was going to play piano?

Without having ordered, the food arrived.

Tears filled my eyes as I saw what I was being served; mushroom ravioli - the same thing I had ordered when we first went to dinner together.

"You remember?"

"I remember everything about you." He breathed, taking my hand and bringing us both over to the piano bench.

I sat beside him as he began to play my lullaby. My tears spilled over on to the ivory keys.

"Edward…" I whispered "why are you doing all of this?"

He kept playing as he turned toward me. "Because I love you." He chuckled. "Isn't that enough?"

"So it isn't because you want to win this whole game we have going?"

"If it was…" he breathed leaning in closer. "Would I do this?"

I stopped breathing as he moved closer and closer, his hand on my back preventing me from falling off of the bench. He pressed his cool lips to mine in the lightest fashion, parting them slightly. It was just the way he had kissed me the second time, before I met his family. Right down to a tee. Including the part where I fainted.

----

I felt a cool towel on my forehead.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was woven with worry. "Isabella, please open your eyes."

I sighed, opening them on his command.

"Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to kiss you…" he mused.

I gasped, remembering. "I won!"

He took me into his arms and lifted me from my position on the floor. "Yes, I believe you did."

"I won!" I shouted again. I beat Edward!

He just rolled his eyes. "I couldn't help myself, you are simply too irresistible."

Ha. Did he have that backwards, or what?

He set me back on the floor and began to dance with me. I didn't mind for once. There was no music playing, but that didn't take away from the romance of it all. He spun us around gently, careful of my clumsiness.

We must have danced for hours, and I only stumbled twice!

"I love you."

"Of course you do." He winked.

I slapped his chest, muttering "Jerk."

"I love you too." He laughed, holding me close.

"Of course you do…"

* * *

_Author's Note: ok so I was thinking of making this a series of random days of just Edward and Bella being together, going places, and doing things. Good idea? Or should it be a one shot?_


	2. Edward, Get Back Here!

_Author's Note: _I know your probably going to be like "wtf?" because this isn't as romantic and stuff as the last chapter. The others will be ( I swear) I just felt like writing about this for today. Haha I got the idea in a dream last night. Idk, this chapter isn't as good but I think it was ok.

* * *

The bright lights coming from the living room television flickered as Charlie switched from channel to channel. There was a game coming on in 15 minutes and I could almost feel his anxiousness. 

"Dad…" I moaned. "Can I _please_ go out tonight? I really wanted to see a movie!"

"No, no" He said gruffly. "Jakes coming over. Why don't you stick around and hang out with him for a bit?"

"Fine." I muttered stomping up the stairs to await their arrival.

Edward was waiting for me, as usual.

"Ah- don't get your damn hopes up." I snapped, annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Jacob." I snorted. "Ugh."

He frowned. "Well, I'll be back at 9 tonight. Be careful Bella, I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah." Why couldn't Jacob stay and watch the game at his own house? "I love you." I added in a softer tone.

I looked toward my bed and he was gone. I leaned out the open window. "EDWARD CULLEN, YOU GET YOURSELF BACK HERE AND KISS ME BEFORE I FIND YOU MYSELF."

Oh now I was really mad.

The doorbell rang downstairs. "Got it!" I called to Charlie. Not like he would have gotten it himself anyways.

Billy wheeled in with Jacob behind him. "Hey Jake." I did my best to work up a smile.

"Hey Bells." He grinned at me. Noticing my mood, his cheery mood slowly faded. "What's wrong…?"

I brought him upstairs with a sudden plan in mind. I was going to get what I wanted while giving Charlie what he wanted too.

"I need you to take me to find Edward."

"Umm… Before I say no, I want to know….why? Did he hurt you?" He growled that last part.

He was making this easy. "Yes. Well, kinda." He tensed, ready to pounce. "But hey, hey, I can handle this myself just take me to him, alright?"

"Fine." He growled.

By the time we were on the road, he continued to ask me what it was he did.

"Well…." I hedged. "I can't really _say_, but it was very hard for me emotionally."

He sped up at my words.

---

Once we got close to the Cullen's' I hopped out and walked the rest of the way. Stupid werewolves and vampires. Once I reached the mansion, I rang the doorbell. Alice swung the door open and grabbed me into her infamous bone crushing embrace.

"Hey Bella!" She piped up.

"Where's Edward?" I asked in my softest tone, which probably still sounded harsh. Hey, I was in a bad mood. It's not my fault I get mad easily.

She pouted. "He went shopping…" then she added in a deadly whisper, "With out me."

I gasped at her words. "With out….you?"

"Yeah." She muttered. "What a jerk!"

We gossiped about Edward for a bit, and then I headed off with Jake again. I hadn't told her about my issues with Edward, but I had told her Charlie was forcing me to the mall with Jake so she wouldn't get all protective of me when my future disappeared. She just had to send a cell phone along with me though.

---

We reached the closest mall and headed inside. It was going to be a long night. Jake and I decided to stay together since he probably would have killed Edward if he met up with him first.

"Geez Bella, he must have done something pretty damn bad."

He continued to complain for hours as we searched virtually every single store in that mall.

"Hey Bells," Jake whined. "Did it ever occur to you that he may be in another mall entirely?"

Whatever… "No… I have a feeling he's here." Not really.

"Well, we might as well do some shopping while we're here…" He dragged me to a store titled 'Girl's Life'.

"Jake that's for like 12 year olds."

"So?" He shrugged. "I'm not _that_ far off."

After a while, I finally started having fun. I played dress up with Jake and took him all over the place to try different styles on him.

Then, all at once I had a great idea.

"Jake, close your eyes and come with me- no questions."

I dragged him off to meet his worst nightmare.

---

"Jake," I warned him. "I'm trying this jacket on you, so just put your arms out, okay?"

He did as asked, and I put the "jacket" on him. Wow, this was getting to be way too good. I took out the phone Alice had given me and took some pictures of him standing in the middle of Victoria's Secret with a pink bra over his shirt with his eyes closed. Priceless.

As I turned around, something caught my eye by the water fountain outside the door. "Edward Cullen!" I yelled as I chased after him, throwing myself at him.

He turned around, catching me in his arms. "Bella?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I growled.

I moved forward pressing my lips fiercely to his. Screw his boundaries.

After freeing himself from me, Edward gasped "What was tha-"

"HEY!" I heard from behind us.

I whirled around to see Jake standing in the middle of the mall. "That's what all this was for?!?"

I let my face slip into a pout. "He left without kissing me."

"Your unbelievable, Bella." He growled stalking away from us.

"Oh, Jacob?" Edward's voice rang.

He paused without turning around.

"You might want to remove the brassiere…"

"The wha-?" He looked down. "BELLA; IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The last thing I heard was Edward's second too late "Run!"

* * *

_Author's Note: _Okay, so did you totally hate that or what? Let me know your opinion because I honestly care. I don't just want to be like "OH LOOK! I have a lot of reviews!" because they could be flames and that would just suck, would it? Well, you get the drift. So I swear they won't be like this anymore. I just had to rid myself of the Jacob Black in my system. OH btw, it wasn't like a really "IM GOING TO KILL YOU" attack at the end. 

xo, mybrandofheroinn

ps. if you say "hey this chapter sucks" im going to say "hey i agree" because i just reread it and was like wow. that sucked. im just having an off-day. really, because i usually write good. honest.


	3. I Could Never Want Anything More

You have absolutely no idea in the_ slightest_ how sorry I am. Go ahead and be all mad, because I really deserve it. Heres my honest excuse: My sister, last friday, DELETED all Microsoft programs on my computer. This includes Word, and Email. Therefore, i have not gotten _any_ PMs, so if you've left me any please re send them to me because I have now changed my default email to my google mail (which I can access). Continuing the story... I COULD NOT WRITE ANYTHING. With absolutely no word processor I had no way of writing. Then today, i realized I could use an old document on my computer, upload it, then write the story here. Yes, I know I am an idiot for having gone without noticing this. Well, anyways, my spelling may not be so good in this. Ok, I mad it to the top 7 in my 8th grade spelling bee last year (i blanked out on a totally easy word) but I usually write quick so I dont capitalize my I's (ive been praciticing though.) Its so hard for me to get my homework done now cos i have to use my dads laptop AND this computer cos this has internet, that doesnt, and that has word, and this doesnt.

But, you really want another chapter here, not an ongoing summary of my lame life.

Truly sorry.

* * *

Everything was happening so fast, I could hardly understand it myself. When I finally processed it, it was nearly too late. 

The car was coming towards me, ready to shatter every bone in my fragile body. It was picking up speed and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Stop the car Emmett, _please_!" I screamed in hysterics.

"Haha! No way, Bella! This is too much fun." He laughed at my horrified expression.

His car came closer and closer to me. If he didn't stop, I was dead- no doubt.

"EDWARD!" I called, desperate. Where was he anyways?

"EMMETT!" He roared. "STOP THE CAR! SHES GOING TO DIE!"

But he was a second too late.

I watched Emmett's car as it came closer and closer and closer. I was going to die.

The monster truck moved forward, seeming to pick up speed with every beat of my heart.

"No!" I screamed as every bone in my virtual body was broken and **GAME OVER** flashed on the television screen.

"Jerk," I muttered, dropping the game controller.

"Come on, Bella, it's _just_ one level." Emmett chuckled. "You can play me again."

Edward grabbed my wrist. "No..." He hissed. "You've killed enough of her today.

---

After spending our share of time with Emmett, Alice forced Edward and I to watch a _What Not To Wear_ marathon.

"Take notes, Bella." She lectured me. "You're going to need this kind of stuff in the real world."

I smiled; "Ever since I found out vampires and werewolves were real, I stopped believing in the real world."

They both rolled their eyes.

--

"Thank goodness." Edward muttered once Stacy and Clinton had done their share of make-overs for the day.

"I think that was worse than being hit by Emmett's monster truck in that darn video game!" I laughed freely.

Alice pouted. "C'mon," She slapped my arm gently. "You had a good time and you know it!"

"I'm sorry to put you through this, Bella." Edward apologized with humor in his eyes. "My family can be a bit over bearing."

"But they mean well..." I grinned

---

After Edward and I finally got home from a day of games at his house, it was merely 6 o'clock. Still day time, but the darkness was creeping upon us.

"Edward..." I whispered as we lay in the yard, waiting for the stars to come out.

"Yes, my love?" He murmured in my ear.

He sent chills down my spine as I realized how close we were. I would never get used to everything about him. I was so deeply in love with him my stomach often felt sick during the short times I was away from him. I could barely ever think of him parting with me for more than a hunting trip. I knew it would never happen again though; we had already been down that path.

"Don't you just love this?"

"Love what?" His brow furrowed at my vague question.

"Life." I breathed. I continued, specifying. "Being here, together. Being in love. Just being Bella and Edward."

"Yes." I felt the tremor of his breath as he chuckled. "I do. We could almost be another Romeo and Juliet story."

I laughed at this. "They could make a book about us."

"That would be quite the story..." He smiled, gazing at my face.

I frowned. "But then every girl would fall in love with you- and we can't have that, can we?"

Touching my nose with the tip of his finger, he murmured, "And every man would fall in love with you..."

"Nonsense." I giggled. "Besides, its a _romance_, silly. Boys don't read romance novels!"

He shifted his body and pulled me on to his lap, leaning against a tree. The stars were beginning to shine now.

I could feel his lips on my hair, and it raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

I turned toward him, sick of the teasing.

He smirked in understanding, leaning forward to press his lips softly to mine. My fingers ran through his soft bronze hair that looked almost golden under the dim light of the sky. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer instead of the usual pull-back and 'we've gone too far' remark. Just the taste of his lips was indescribable. A thousand times better than anything you could ever imagine. I gasped for breath while his fingers seemed to tremble as they traced the features of my face.

I could never want anything more than this.

I could never want anything more than _him_.

* * *

Do you forgive me after that? Or was it 'ehhhh' and your still mad? Haha, let me know. 

And dont forget to PM me if ya wanna beta! Woooh! Fun stuff!


	4. The Most Ingenious Creation

before you start this; i dont even know if this is possible. i didnt do my research... lo siento. but it was fun...

peace out snitchesss. wait, what? im not ghetto...

* * *

"Edward," I hissed, poking his side. 

He opened one eye. "Hmm?"

"Whats that noise... that horrible noise?"

He groaned, sitting up on his black leather coach. I squirmed a bit to allow him to move while I was seated on his lap. "Jasper and Emmett..."

"Are doing...?"

"An 'experiment'" He made quotations around the word 'experiment'.

I heard growls and cries of... pain? coming from Jasper and Alice's room.

"They've been in there for, like, ever..." I muttered, wondering what they could _possibly_ be doing.

"3 days to be exact." He sighed, obviously not amuzed with this project.

Apparently the situation was amusing to them since Emmett laughed that booming laugh and shouted "THIS IS GOING TO BE SO GOOD!"

Jasper shouted over the whimpers of the mysterious experiment, "Yeah... but I feel pretty bad for the little fella!"

"JASPER- STOP IT!" Alice squeaked. "YOUR HURTING HIM!"

Emmett laughed... again. "Oh, don't be such a baby! Its almost done..."

Edward pulled me into his arms and ran with me down the stairs until we met Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie in the living room.

The whimpering and growling ceased.

Emmett busted the door down, running towards us with something mysterious wrapped in a blanket. "OH MY -"

"Ahem.." Esme cut in as Alice and Jasper joined our small gathering.

"...goodness" He continued in a smaller voice. "We are geniuses!"

"What is that?" I asked, pointing.

He was holding the object like a baby, and from this distance I could see it was struggling to get out of his grasp. I could also see he was struggling to prevent that from happening. Odd...

Edward seemed totally uninterested, his eyes watching my face carefully with a defeated look on his face. He obviously wasnt pleased with what was about to be unveiled.

"This, my friend, is the most ingenious thing man, well, vampire, has ever created."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Enough stalling, please."

He lifted the towel off of the thrashing creature. "Its a... a _kitten_?!?" I gasped.

"Not just anyyyy kitten!" Alice was blowing kisses to the little brown and white Bengal kitten.

Jasper smirked. "A vampire kitten!"

A kitten that wanted to drink my blood... a kitten stronger than Emmett... a kitten ready to break loose and attack me?

"I think I'm leaving..." I choked out. "And never coming back."

* * *

if you can prove to me that this can or cant happen in a review i will give you some honorable mention in chapter number 5, because people who know stuff just rock.

review, because your opinion always counts! or i just want to be like "haaaa i have more reviews than you!" (jk)

p.s. no kittens were harmed during the making of this chapter.


	5. A Little Rain

2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY! there are probably spelling errors, though... sorry

* * *

It was my fault. Maybe not entirely, since _Charliee_ planned the cookout. But_I_ brought Edward. And _Charlie_ made sure he ate. But I still felt entirely guilty. 

---

"Edward?" I moaned.

He usually woke me up, but today I was waking him up, not technically, of course.

"Morning..." He whisper hoarsely.

"Are you okay?" He looked so sick; if that was even possible for vampires...

"Not entirely." He breathed. "I feel sick."

I gasped at his words. Oh no. "I am so, so sorry, Edward!" I cried, frustrated with myself.

I knew it couldn't be good for him to have eaten that much human food. It was about the amount a _real_ human ate. After all, he had compared it to eating dirt- and too much of that was bound to make anyone sick.

He smiled a bit, and closed his eyes. "It's not your fault, honestly. Don't worry about me, though, it will pass." He sounded so sure that I _tried_ to believe him.

I lay beside him for a bit longer until I decided we should get to his house.

"You have a larger, more comfortable bed at your house." I murmured in his ear. "Want me to bring you there?" I figured he wasn't up for any running today.

"Get on my back." He instructed as he slowly, but surely, crawled out from the bedsheets.

"Not a chance!" I gasped. "I said _I_ was bringing you. So in that case..." I pushed him down on the bed and tried to pick him up into my arms. He smirked.

"Okay..." I gasped, not even getting him an inch off the bed. "This may be a problem."

He got up again, and I supported him as he held on to me. I helped him into the car, and drove slow, careful as to not upset his stomach.

---

When we finally managed to get him settled in the bed, I seated myself on the couch and held my head in my hands; the guilt washing over me. In the back of my mind I knew I could hold all of the blame, but I could surely hold most of it.

"Bella," Edward's voice broke through my ranting thoughts. "Please come and lay with me?"

"Of course," I murmured, smiling as he did.

I held him close to me and played with his hair. "Please relax and try to rest."

"I don't think I can..." He choked.

"Edward..." I warned. "Don't be difficult, now."

"Im not..." He gasped, "Im going to be sick!"

"Oh no." My voice was barely audible. In a sudden break-through in strength, I lifted him into my arms and barely managed to get him to the bathroom.

He allowed the contents of his stomach to pour into the porcelain bowl. It wasn't as hard to look at because the food hadn't gone through the normal process of digestion.

I wrapped my arms around his waist to let him know that I was there with him, and I wasn't leaving. I kissed the back of his neck in an attempt to distract him from the horrible experience he was living through. Of course he'd lived through worse, but throwing up is nobody's idea of fun.

"I'm sorry." He gasped between episodes.

"It isn't your fault, it's mine," I reassured him. "I'm so sorry this happened."

I knew if he had the chance to argue, he would have. But right now, his mouth was slightely occupied.

---

When his stomach was nearly empty, he washed out his mouth and we settled back into bed.

He rested his head gently on my shoulder with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Rest now, my angel." I breathed.

My heart felt heavy as I looked into his sad eyes. "I'm no angel..." He whispered.

"You're right," I agreed. "You are much sweeter."

I played with his soft golden bronze hair again. "I need to come up with a lullaby for you now!" I laughed and he laughed with me, lifting my sadness momentarily.

Although he had me so worried, I knew he was going to get better. Tomorrow, I would see that angelic smile and those bright happy eyes. I knew I would. I just had to wait for them to come.

After all, you can't have a rainbow with out a little rain.

* * *

Poor Edward, but still, Bella is _always_ the sick one. 


	6. Never In Love

i stayed out of school to go to the hospital today (i have back issues haha) so i have nothing to do, and i figured- why not update?

thanks to toujoursmoi and BloodRedSnowWhite for answering my question on whether or not animals could be changed!

* * *

Saturday afternoons used to be there for relaxing and spending the day with people you cared about. 

Well, things have changed.

"BELLA! Lets _go_!"

Now Saturday afternoons are for shopping and spending money on me when I don't even want the clothes anyways.

"I'm coming, Alice! Relax!" I called back down the stairs.

She was waiting impatiently in Charlie's kitchen. I could almost hear her foot tapping on the linoleum flooring.

I frantically grabbed an outfit from my closet and did my best to make the top and bottoms match. Deciding my hair was totally unmanageable, I threw it up in a ponytail.

"Bella, I swear- if you don't get down here this instant-"

"- You'll take me shopping _everyday,_ I know, I know, Alice."

I slipped into a pair of comfortable shoes and made my way for the stairs. I took a risk and ran down the stairs. I didn't do half bad either; I made it half way down the stairs until I tripped on a shoe and went tumbling down, further and further.

Everything went black.

-

"Bella? Bella, please wake up." I heard a soft voice in my ear pleading with me.

"Edward?" I groaned, opening my eyes. I found myself in the hospital. What a surprise...

He chuckled and I heard Carlisle voice in the background speaking to other people whose voices I didn't recognize.

"What happened?"

"Well..." He drew in a deep breath, obviously preparing to tell a long story. "We were at school and Tyler's car came and _almost_ hit you. In fact, you would most likely be dead if I hadn't saved you. I was standing a few cars away, and I pulled you out of the way at that precise moment."

I frowned. "Ok, this is so not funny, Edward. What happened, _really?_"

He looked honestly confused. "That's the truth..."

"Ahh, Bella Swan..." Carlisle murmured, walking into the room.

"Hi, Carlisle!" He seemed shock at my casual use of his name. "Will _you_ atleast tell me what really happened?"

He and Edward exchanged confused glances.

"Well, you hit your head pretty hard on the ice... and you were out for about 10 minutes."

At this point I started hyperventilating. I drew back the curtain to my left and found Tyler Crowley lying in the bed next to mine, wrapped in gauze and bandages.

"No!" I gasped.

Tears began to fill my eyes. "No, this can't be happening!"

"What, Bella?" Edward sounded a bit agitated and a bit concerned at the same time.

"N-nothing" I stuttered. "I'm going to leave if you don't mind... I'm fine, trust me."

"Bella wai-"

I cut Carlisle off. "Ask Alice if you don't believe me." I instantly regretted saying that, and I covered my mouth quickly.

They almost looked frightened. "I mean... I have a class with her... so..." I struggled to end that catastrophic sentence.

Before they could respond, I ran out the door and past my father and friends. I planned on walking home.

--

Charlie unsuccessfully tried to decipher my horrid mood when he got home. I headed to bed early without saying goodnight.

It didn't seem real. Edward and I had never fallen in love...

Just saying it to myself broke my heart. It never seemed real to be with him, but I had gotten used to it. Now, my heart seemed to be missing from my chest.

Could I have really dreamed up every detail of my life within ten minutes?

--

At school, things were horrible. I was expecting Edward to pick me up for school, but then I remembered why I was waiting so long.

When I arrived in the parking lot, I saw him and I longed to hold his hand, and kiss his lips. I just wanted to talk to him at the very least.

"Bella?"

His soft voice came from behind me in the biology room. In my dream, I had upset him and he hadn't talked to me after the accident; thankfully that wasn't happening this time.

I turned around quickly, wanting so badly to see his face. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, taking his seat beside me. "You seemed... well, I'm honestly not sure what was wrong with you at the hospital."

I smiled, just a little bit. "No... I'm okay... I just- nothing."

He was going to ask more questions, I could tell, but Mr. Banner arrived with perfect timing.

--

After class, I hurried to grab my books. On my way out, my boot got stuck in the doorjam and the last thing I remembered was falling towards to floor tiling.

--

"Bella? Bella, please wake up." I heard a soft voice in my ear pleading with me.

"Edward?" I groaned, opening my eyes. I found myself on Edward's couch. This time, I was honestly surprised.

He chuckled and I heard Carlisle voice in the background speaking to other people whose voices I _did_ recognize.

"What happened?"

This was all too familiar. Hadn't this happened before?

"Well..." He drew in a deep breath, obviously preparing to tell a long story. "Alice was rushing you to get ready to go shopping with her, and then you came running down the stairs and about half-way down you fell to fast for Alice to catch you."

I gasped. "REALLY?!?" I was happy. Happy beyond words.

"Yes..." His tone of voice made it sound like he was really trying to say 'duhh'.

"Oh my goodness!" I squealed.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my lips to his firmly.

He broke away, gasping. "What's the matter with you, Bella?" He was laughing at me.

"I had a dream that-" I began, then not wanting to waste my breath I simply stated, "Never mind. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. Words can't even explain it..."

I knew he still thought I was crazy, but he kissed me sweetly again and whispered "I love you, too"

* * *

I was just like, _imagine if Bella dreamed up this whole thing?_ And it started the chapter. It might be choppy, because someone stole my FF notebook (who the hell does that?) so I had to re-write it from memory. 


	7. Scarred for Life

OMG. I just had to get an MRI. Do you know what those things are like? Yah its wayyyy claustrophobic and its wayyy loud. So, the whole time I just replayed Corpse Bride in my mind (I memorized like every line to that movie because I watched it every single day last year... I'm not even exaggerating), and once that was done (I was in this tube thing for, like, 2 hours) I decided to come up with some good chapter ideas; and this came to me.

* * *

Alice sat before us on the couch, seeming to have a vision. 

"Oh. My. Goodness!" she shrieked once she came back to reality.

I was sitting on Edward's lap, his arms around my waist, holding me close to him. It didn't go unnoticed when he winced during Alice's vision.

"What? What was the vision of?"

Before Alice could even hear half of my question, she was bounding out of her seat and upstairs calling Emmett and Jasper's names.

"Nothing you would want to know about..." Edward murmured in my ear. Nothing _I_ would want to know about, but something Jasper and Emmett would want to know about?

"YOU ARE NOT WATCHING THAT, EMMETT CULLEN!"

And apparently something Rosalie didn't want Emmett to know about.

Interesting...

"Tell me, Edward."

His laughter shook me as he sighed, "You will find out soon enough..."

I hated when he did that to me.

I decided I wasn't going to let him ruin my day, though.

"Tonight's the Superbowl, you know..." I reminded him.

"Oh, I know, trust me. I know." What was that supposed to mean?!

"Dang, Alice can't see who wins can she?"

He grinned. "No, she can't see _that_."

"You're really getting on my nerves, Edward."

"So it's working then?" He winked. "I'm kidding, Bella. Trust me; you don't want to know."

* * *

It was finally time for the superbowl. Alice had prepared a whole party with human food, even though I told her I wasn't going to eat more than a bowl full of chips. 

"Nonsense." She had insisted. "Besides, whats the fun in having a party without unhealthy human food?"

We were all set up in the living room surrounding their large screen television.

Emmett and Jasper constantly yelled and Edward just stared intently at the screen.

During a commercial break Emmett turned to Jasper. "Did you set the VCR? Is it going to tape it?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's all set!" They both grinned and highfived while Edward sat beside me rolling his eyes.

"Alice! Rose!" Emmett yelled as it came back, going to half time. "Hurry; it's coming!"

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled at him.

Alice just laughed. "I don't need to see that again..."

So, apparently the vision was of halftime, eh?

-

Justin Timberlake's song "Rock Your Body" began playing. I wasn't paying much attention to the screen, I was mostly watching Edward with his head in his hands.

Then, all of a sudden, Emmett and Jasper started chanting "wait for it, wait for it..."

I turned to look at the screen at the just the right- or wrong- time.

"My eyes, my eyes!" I screamed in pain.

Emmett and Jasper, on the other hand, were cheering.

"Bella?" Edward shook me gently. "Are you okay?"

He slowly started to fade away until I found myself passed out on the Cullen's living room floor.

-

Ah, yes. I will never forget the day I saw Janet Jackson's naked boob.

* * *

lmfao. I just _had _to write it. 

To those of you who don't get it: It's the superbowl from 2004 where Justin Timberlake and exposed Janet Jackson's chest during halftime.

And, this entry also tells you that I believe it was planned, not just a coincidence; since Alice wouldn't have seen it if it wasn;t already decided. I mean, come on; I'm gonna have you naked by the end of this song," ? What are the chances?


	8. Your Heart

I'm not sure where this chapter will take you...

* * *

I sat in the white wicker chair on the front porch, listening to the peaceful sound of the river flow. I knew Edward was inside the house, but I wanted to wait until the others left for hunting to go inside. Maybe some time alone wouldn't end so disasterously this time. 

I moved around the side of the house before the door slowly opened. My scent shouldn't have reached their noses from the distance I provided between us. As long as I wasn't in their thoughts, I should have the chance to surprise Edward.

"Alice," Carlisle's voice rang in the distance, "hurry, please."

I heard the sound of car doors shutting and then the tires along the driveway's pavement. With that, I stepped out of my hiding spot to let myself in the house.

I carefully placed my hand on the brass handle and turned it ever so slightly. My heart was pounding, making my presence all the more noticeable. The door opened without a creak, and I tip-toed up the stairs.

Stopping before Edward's door, I heard the sound of my lullaby pouring from the speakers of his stereo system. It was nice to know that I was always on his mind.

I knew the moment I opened the door he would be able to smell me, in fact, he probably already had, but the anticipation of the surprise on my behalf was the best part.

I finally opened the door to find him, eyes closed, on the black leather couch I loved so much. His mouth twitched up into the slightest smile as a breeze carried in my scent. I took in everything about him as he lay still. He wore a pair of black dress pants on such a casual day, paired with a light button up shirt designed with strips of blues and greens.

"Edward," I whispered his name softly, though he already knew I was there.

His eyes opened to reveal his beautiful golden eyes which met mine.

I walked over and lay on top of him as he wrapped his cold arms around my waist.

I leaned my head into his chest and sighed contently.

"Bella," He breathed. His warm voice was even more breathtaking after having gone without it.

"Shh..."

He paused a moment before asking me.

"What are you listening to?"

Although he would see it to be foolish, I answered honestly. "Your heart."

He scoffed just as I thought he would. "That is ridiculous. There is nothing there."

I lifted my head from his chest and looked him directly in the eye. "You have a heart, have you not?"

"A lifeless one, at that."

"But a heart none the less," I continued.

"Your point?" He had a false sense of victory on the horizon.

"My point being that everyone contains a heart, silent or not, and no matter what, it is there."

He shook his head sadly. "But Bella, a heart is nothing with out its constant beating."

"I can tell you that that is not true." He frowned quickly at this statement. "Edward listen to me, if no one else. You are the sweetest, most loving and caring man I have ever met." My tears spilled over. "You are an angel despite the way you think of yourself. You have a heart greater than anyone I have ever known, and it breaks my heart that you don't believe it yourself."

He opened his mouth, but then closed it.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered. "Please tell me you love me too."

His eyes widened in shock. "Of course I love you! More than anything in this world!"

I closed my eyes. "You need a heart to love."

The room was filled with the sweet melody of Esme's favorite peice as we lay in silence.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes. "Do you really mean what you said? You really believe I have a heart greater than anyone?"

"Yes," I held back my sobs. "I do."

"Perhaps there is hope." He whispered in my ear. "because God would never give a gift like you to a monster."

* * *

There. An hours work gave me that, and I was pleased. Although it _is_ short. 

What do you think? Tell me.


	9. A Mistake, To Say the Least

Disclaimer: All characters and themes are the property of the author Stephenie Meyer

No, don't worry. I haven't turned this into one of _those_ stories. Just wait for it...

* * *

I exited Carlisle's office after discovering what I had known about all along, but never had proof. My heart rate increased with every step I took to bring myself to Edward's room. His door was open, welcoming me immediately. 

"Bella!" he grinned as I walked in awkwardly.

I wasn't sure if he sensed how uncomfortable I was, but he swept me off my feet and sat me down on his couch as if he did.

I had spent the past few days sleeping at the Cullen's with the idea planted in Charlie's mind that Edward was visiting a friend of his from Chicago. We spent a lot of our time working on our Biology project, but certainly not _all _of it.

"Edward..." I started uneasily.

He turned away from the CD's he had been studying intently to look at me.

"Remember what we did the other night...?" I looked down away from his careful gaze.

"How could I forget?" He smirked, leaning in to press his lips to my neck.

I gasped at his cold touch, but continued as though I wasn't embarassed at the current situation.

"Well, some... things, have been happening lately and..." I trailed off suggestively.

The smile dropped from his face immediately as realization struck him. "No." He gasped almost silently.

"I checked the symptoms online... and its the only explanation..." I was already tearing up.

"But, we used protection!"

"I know, but..."

I couldn't continue, no matter how I tried.

Edward sat in thought for a moment.

It was unbearable to sit there and watch the agony clearly drawn on his face. He looked at the floor as if expecting an answer to arise from that very spot. The sight nearly tore my heart in two. Perhaps it was a bit of an over exaggeration, but I felt horrible for what had happened.

Any other person in their right mind would not feel terrible. They wouldn't even feel the slightest bit of worry, sadness, or anxiety that we felt at the moment.

He finally looked up into my eyes and asked the question I was worried about the entire time. "How will we tell them?"

I had no answer.

And I knew that we should not put off telling Carlisle, but I still found comfort in the fact that it would not have to come out right this moment. Edward, on the other hand, felt differently.

"We need to tell them now."

I gasped, but nodded in approval. There was no way of avoiding it.

* * *

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned before anyone else could, "Why have you called us all into the living room." 

Alice stood in the corner, happy as ever. She had a huge grin on her face which spread wider and wider by the second.

I never understood her. She must have missed the vision of us telling the family this because her smile could not come from this situation.

Edward drew in a deep breath from beside me. "Bella and I have something to tell you... Althought I'm not sure why the rest of you are here."

"Well, I think the whole family should know!" Alice squealed. "Duh!"

He paused for a moment and glanced at me.

"Go on." Carlisle urged.

I opened my mouth and quickly closed it. I couldn't say it.

Edward and I both stared at the floor.

The seconds ticked by until Alice finally burst. "FINE. _I'll_ tell them!"

Everyone turned to look towards her, where she was standing by a thick door.

"Edward and Bella are having a baby."

The silence that followed was seemingly ten minutes long.

It was finally broken by Edward.

"ALICE!" He growled. "She is _not_ pregnant!"

"Actually..." I mumbled, "We, umm, kinda accidentally downloaded a virus on Carlisle's computer."

The entire family stared at me.

Rosalie broke the silence this time. "Well why the hell were you making such a big deal just now?"

I suppose we had seemed a little melodramatic. "We feel really bad."

Carlise finally spoke up and erased our worries. "I know how to handle computers." His voice alone was soothing. "I can fix the computer."

Edward and I both sighed in relief.

Suddenly Alice pointed her finger in our faces. "Explain the vision to me, then!" She looked so furious it actually began to scare me.

"Why did you say "Remember what we did the other night?" and Edward said "How could I forget?"?!?"

My eyebrows knitted together. "We worked together on the Biology project, and Edward couldn't forget because we finished a lot of it..."

Her expression changed from shock to determination. "What about the whole "symptoms" thing!?!"

Edward answered this one for me. "Carlisle's computer was acting strange lately."

Alice gasped. "Then what about when Edward said you used protection?!?"

I began laugh as I suddenly realized how our conversation could easily confuse anyone who was listening in.

"Alice!" I blushed. "We had downloaded the McAfee anti virus program before using it!!"

Edward was still fuming beside me. "Alice! I cannot believe you would think I got her _pregnant_!"

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

A stunned silence followed his exit.

Suddenly Alice opened the door behind her to reveal a closet full of blue and pink clothing.

With a pout on her face she began to complain.

"What am I going to do with all this baby clothing, then?"

* * *

I had to write it, but it probably isn't staying. 

I haven't re-read it so I apologize for spelling errors or really horrible order.


	10. Premonitions

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Stephenie Meyer.

Placed during New Moon!

* * *

"Edward?" A voiced rang in the distance. "We need to hurry. It's just around the corner here..." 

The voice trailed off as the teenager with the deep onxy hair sprinted forward. Before me, the bronze haired angel stalked off behind her. His face was distorted with pain, and his eyes held a longing; a longing to cry. Although he may not have seen me, I could see _him_ and the effect he had on me was entirely wrong. He made me feel guilty, as though the pressure on his chest was my fault.

The wind was roaring in my ears, and going through me as if I was transparent. Perhaps I was. I couldn't sense anything in this world I found myself in.

Through the fog, I glanced around to see shapes of many kinds in the distance. The figures stood still, standing low to the ground. We approached one and I stopped to study it. It was the tombstone of an 8 year old child.

_Oliver St. Monsuer_

_1999 - 2007_

_May This Sweet Child Rest In Peace_

I looked up and found the bronze hair boy, called Edward, and the black haired girl far ahead. Running to catch up with them felt as though I was soaring through the air with out gravity tying my down to the earth.

The boy and girl's perfectly shaped lips were moving, yet I heard no sound. The girl was facing Edward, and Edward was facing the ground.

As I moved in closer I could catch a bit of the conversation.

"Are you sure you can do this?" The girl spoke in a natural bright voice, cutting through the sorrow and despair that lingered around the boy.

His voice was quiet and musical, but there was an undertone that was horrifying. It contained and edge of grief that made you fear he would do something rash to harm his personal well-being. "I have to. She was everything to me, Alice. I can't let go without saying good-bye."

Alice nodded slowly. A mix of worry and understanding filled her deep eyes.

The two slowly came to a stop before a single tombstone.

"It's her." Alice whispered.

Edward leaned in to place his smooth white hand upon the tombstone. "How did it happen?"

Alice sniffed. "She did it herself. She drown herself in the waters below a cliff."

Edward sobbed, yet I saw no tears streaming down his face.

I leaned forward to get a clear view of the tombstone. I read it carefully and slowly.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1987 - 2007_

_Here lies the loving daughter of Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer,_

_Whos heart forever remains with Edward Cullen_

Alice smiled softly, remembering something she had once seen. Pointing to the last line she whispered, "She asked her father, in case she died one day. She always wanted to be with you."

Edward's hand went to his heart reflexively. Under his palm, I could sense that it was breaking.

"There is only one place for me to go..." He murmured. The grief in his voice was seemingly more intense.

Then in a sudden jerk of reality, I remembered all things that were ever important to me.

I was Isabella Marie Swan. And that boy sobbing before me, was my only true love. He was the angel that I hadn't deserved for one second.

Remembering things made the next word he whispered sound even more deadly. It made the world come crashing down upon me. And when he spoke that one word, it didn't matter that my own grave was lying before me.

Nothing mattered as he whispered, "The Volturi."

"NO!" I screamed in terror, but Edward and Alice were slowly slipping away.

I reached out for anything I could grab, but the grasp slipped through anything I came in contact with.

My eyes shot open and I gasped for any breath. Uncontrollable tears streamed down my face.

I looked around and found myself where I was not just one minute ago. In the Black's living room asleep on the floor with Jacob. The TV was playing an episode of Emeril. Despite what I had just imagined, I was alive.

Jacob's eyes opened and he saw me in my horrible condition.

"Bella?" He asked me sleepily. "Are you alright?"

I took a moment to catch my breath. "Yeah, it was just something that didn't happen. And never will."

And I added to myself one sentence that changed everything.

Because Edward is never coming back.

* * *

I just really wanted Bella to sort of have a premonition of sorts. It's really pointless, its just foreshadowing the ending of New Moon, in a way.

**Question of the Day: **Do you think it is ridiculous that Bella is only marrying Edward to sleep with him?


	11. Cheater, Cheater

This one is really stupid. But whatever, cos I think its the longest chapter I've ever written. Maybe.

OH anyways, a lot of people changed my mind about the question I had in the last chapter. I kept thinking Bella was a no-good sex crazed freak.

Ok, I _still_ think she is, but not as much :D

Happy Belated Thanksgiving!

Oh, and sorry to those of you who couldn't review last chapter... I deleted the author's note so I screwed up the chapters.

* * *

"Wake up," His sweet voice whispered in my ear. 

I searched blindly for my pillow, until I finally came in contact with it. Not caring about anything but sleeping, I took the pillow and threw it forcefully in the direction I heard his voice come from.

He snickered. "You missed me."

"We're staying home today, and you can't change my mind." I was completely drained of any energy. I couldn't move my arms to pull back my covers, let alone open my eyes. I just wanted to sleep.

His cold lips were at my ear in a fraction of a second. "But we have a test today in Biology, my love. You don't want to stay after to take it, do you?"

No, I didn't. It took him one sentence to change my mind. Apparently, I was weaker than I thought.

But as un-attractive as the idea of staying after school sounded, I couldn't find it in my muscles to get up. I needed something shocking, like cold water, or...

I opened one eye. "Slap me."

He gasped, his face turning to a mixture of horror and shock. "Why in the _world_ would I do that?"

"Jeez, Edward. Relax." I laughed at his reaction to my simple request. Mike Newton probably would have done it the moment I asked. That must be why I went for the gentleman. "I need something to wake me up."

"Oh." He smiled for a brief moment before becoming thoughtful.

He leaned in swiftly and kissed me until I was gasping for air.

"There." He winked. "That should do the trick."

* * *

By the time I was finished getting ready, Edward was tapping his fingers on the hood of his Volvo in an impatient manner. 

"You made me get up, so the least you can do it be patient." I scolded him on my way to the car.

His fingers froze and he smirked. "Yes, well, I kissed you, so the least you can do is be grateful."

"I am. I'm so grateful I think I'll repay you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Our lips were less than a centimeter apart when he broke my grasp and opened the car door for me.

I could tell he was trying not to laugh at my expression. "You can repay me by getting in the car so we can be on our way. If you kiss me, we'll be here all day."

"You're so mean to me." I whined.

"I'm just here to keep you in line."

I scoffed. He distracted me more than he kept me in line.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Angela greeted us in the parking lot. 

"Good morning, Angela." Edward greeted her smoothly.

"Did you two study for the test today?"

"No..." I frowned. "I had forgotten about it."

"I never found the time to study, either." Edward didn't seem nervous, though.

Angela looked surprised. "I studied all night. I practically memorized the text book!"

Angela was always a good student, so I suppose that was to be expected. Sometimes I wondered if she really got to do _fun _things.

"Well, I better get going. See you later." And she left for her locker.

I turned towards Edward and raised my eyebrows. "_You_ didn't study?"

He laughed, seeming to think I was joking. "Please, Bella. I've been through this class plenty of times. I know this all by heart."

As we made our way to class, I analyzed what he had told me. I knew he had taken the class many times, but he had taken _many _classes many times. Was it really possible for him to remember it all without a single glance at his text book. I knew he took notes, though. But everytime he took notes, he seemed to be writing the words without processing them, seeing as he was gazing at me most of the time. It never really made sense to me, the way his mind worked. I guess that feeling was mutual between us though.

"Alright, clear off your desks." Mr. Banner said as he passed out the tests. "No cheating; keep your eyes on your own papers!"

I immediately answered the questions I knew, fearing that I might forget the answers if I took too long.

Edward was flipping through the pages, answering questions here and there. After 15 minutes, though, he seemed to be staring blankly at quite a few of the questions.

I felt bad, and pushed my paper more towards him to let him see the answers, but he shook his head slightly.

Several minutes after I passed in my test, he began answer questions left and right. I couldn't see all of his answers, but they seemed to be different from mine.

I sighed. He was probably giving the right answers, and I had the wrong.

* * *

The next day in Biology, Edward and I sat in our usual seats. 

"I have your tests to give back to you. Most of you did a very good job." Mr. Banner complimented us.

Then Mike had to ask. "Did anyone fail, Mr. Banner?"

He didn't answer; he just sighed.

That mean 'yes'.

"Are you nervous?" I whispered to Edward.

He looked at me incredulously then laughed.

"But you seemed like you were having trouble!"

"I was," He whispered back. "But then I got the answers."

I offered a confused look.

He glanced around, then tapped his forehead.

It took me a moment to understand what he meant.

"Edward!" I gasped.

I couldn't believe he had used his power to cheat! It seemed so unlike him. I knew he only did it this once, but there really was no excuse.

Finally Mr. Banner got to our table and handed us our tests.

"Nice job Ms. Swan."

I flipped over the test and saw a 92 circled in red ink at the top of the page.

Although I didn't study, I was usually naturally good at biology... or just a really good guesser.

I leaned in to see what Edward got on his test. He had already flipped it back over, though, so the graded side was face down on the black-topped table.

"What did you get?" I whispered. Mr. Banner never liked it when people shared grades in his class. 'Your grades are between you and me, not you and your friends!' he always said.

Edward turned and glared at me. "I got a 47." He muttered.

I couldn't help myself; I immediately started laughing. It was quite funny, really. He cheated, yet he still failed.

"Well, that oughtta teach you to use your powers for good!"

He just continued to glare at me. I could see the humor deep in his eyes though, because I knew he was never really mad at me. Perhaps he was just mad at the person he cheated off of...

"Why didn't you read someones mind like Angela's? You knew she studied."

He frowned at me as though I was missing something obvious. "Well, first, Angela is a nice girl so I wouldn't have cheated off of her anyways." He began to glower. "And, there was only one person still working on the test when I decided to cheat."

"Who was it?" I chuckled.

Edward turned and stared at the blonde haired boy who was banging his head on the table.

"Mike Newton."

* * *

I know its so unlike Edward, but yeah. :D 

**Question of the Day:** Do you approve of Kristen Stewart as Bella in the Twilight movie?


	12. Cancelled Plans

OMG. I MADE THE BASKETBALL CHEERLEADING TEAM. boooyaaaa. I might update a little less now, though

andddd...

Have you read my new story yet?

Its called: **A Series of Fortunate Events**

I'm making fun of Mike again in this chapter... :D

* * *

Everyone hated Monday mornings. Waking up at six, going to school, going to work... it never ended. But I had a better reason than anyone in the world. I hated Mondays because of Mike Newton. 

I grabbed my books and dragged myself to class. It was the same as always. The rain was beating down on the canopy of the outside hallways, and my shoes were soaked from the puddle I had parked in. This day was starting well.

Dropping my things, the chair squeaked against the linoleum flooring as I dragged it back. Mike's head shot up and turned in my direction. His bright blue eyes were bright with excitement, and what seemed to be determination. Whatever he was plotting in his head was _not_ going to work.

"Hey, Bella!" He grinned at me, hoping his good mood would rub off.

I just nodded and began to doodle on the cover of my notebook.

"How was your weekend?" He was pressing me to begin a conversation.

Feeling obligated to respond, I sighed. "It was nice, Mike. Didn't you ask me that at work yesterday?"

He looked down sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so."

I suppose it was a bad idea to get to class early.

Mike kept talking, and talking, and talking all through class. The teacher didn't ask him to be quiet once, and it was becoming very frustrating.

I nodded and said 'cool', 'yup', and 'nice' in all the right places, and by the end of the period he seemed extremely excited.

He grabbed his books and jumped up. As he was walking out the door he yelled, "See you tonight!"

My head whipped around. "What?!" I hissed.

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up." And after a disgusting wink, he left.

That night I gathered Alice and Edward in my room. "You _have_ to help me, please." I begged them.

Edward began to smirk. "That could work well, Alice. And it would be beneficial to more than one of us."

Apparently, he was answering to one of her visions.

"Care to share?"

Alice clapped her hands. "Oh, yay! I have to go shopping! I'll be right back with the outfit!"

And then she was gone, leaving me with a confused look on my face.

I looked towards Edward, sitting on the edge of my bed with a smile on his face. I walked over to sit on his lap. "You'll see what she has planned soon enough."

I leaned forward slightly, already tasting his lips. His arms wrapped tighter around me.

"I'm BACK!" Alice busted the door down with perfect timing.

I looked up at Edward and pouted. He lifted my chin with his finger and pressed his lips to mine very quickly, whispering, "We'll have time for that later."

"Here, Bella. Put this on, with this over it, then I'll tell you the plan."

I grabbed the smooth fabrics and ran to the bathroom. I was eager to hear her plan. I held up the first clothing item and gasped. It was a silky purple nightgown with black lace which barely covered any part of my body at all. Hoping for something a little less revealing, I held up the other item. A sheer robe. Wonderful. I was practically naked.

I walked out of the bathroom, blushing and furious. Edward grinned when he saw me, and immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the back of my neck.

"Alice, what in the world am I wearing?"

She was positively glowing. "You're beautiful. It's all part of the plan."

Then she leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Here's whats going to happen..."

At quarter past six, the doorbell rang. Following along with the plan, I waited a few minutes before answering the door. After messing up my hair, I stepped forward.

I yanked open the door to see Mike standing before me smiling. His jaw fell open. "B-bella?"

I pretended to be breathless, "Oh, Mike. I forgot... sorry... I just..." I gasped.

Edward came walking up to me then, his belt undone with his shirt unbuttoned. He put his hands gently on my waist and began to kiss under my jaw.

"Bella," He whispered loud enough for Mike to hear. "Come back to bed..."

He moved his lips to my mouth and began to kiss me deeply. "Oh, Edward," I moaned.

My hands tangled in his hair, kissing him harder now. "I need you, I need you so much." He murmured.

He backed me up against the wall and began to run his hands up and down my body. "You're so beautiful..."

I looked towards Mike as Edward's lips moved to my neck. I easily looked embarrassed. "Sorry, Mike. I'm sorta busy."

Mike stood on the porch, looking extremely uncomfortable. You didn't need to be Jasper to feel the embarassment coming from him.

"I-it-it's ok-kay..." He muttered. Then Edward used his foot, the only part of him that _wasn't_ occupied, to close to door in his face.

My legs gave out, and I slid down the wall, landing hard on the floor.

Edward scooped me up in his arms, laughing breathlessly. "I think that got rid of him for good!"

I chuckled weakly. "You can be sure of that."

He carried me up the stairs and lay me gently on the bed.

"Where's Alice?" I questioned after seeing the empty room.

"Giving us some privacy."

His eyes tightened a bit.

"What?"

"I'm just a bit jealous." He admitted. "Of Mike."

It took me a moment to catch up to what he was saying. Once I did, I couldn't stop laughing. "_Mike_?!?"

His eyes narrowed defensively. "Well, you dress up like this," he waved his hand towards the nightgown on my body, "for Mike, but you've never done that for me."

I grinned. "You can have me like this anytime, you know that."

He got down on the bed and crawled over me in a seductive way. "Mmm, you look delicious." He murmured. "I didn't even have to act back there."

He hovered over me as he began to kiss every inch of my skin available to him.

"You know," He smirked as he played with the strap on my nightgown. "I think I'd prefer this _off_ of you instead."

* * *

;) Don't forget to read my new story **A Series of Fortunate Events**.

OH! **Question of the Day:** Do you think Stephenie will actually write the "bed scene" in the next book?


	13. Game Night

* * *

This chapter sucks. But, its just a little "Hey! I haven't forgotten!" for all of you (both stories). I'll be writing more over break.

* * *

The seconds ticked by slowly, slowly, slowly. Edward brushed the hair out of my face as I sat perched on the edge of the bed. 

"Are you still alive?" He whispered soothingly in my ear.

I scoffed. "Barely..."

He chuckled at my bad mood. There never seemed to be a time when I felt bored at the Cullen's. Something about today was different though; there were no exciting things happening (surprisingly). Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were downstairs on the sofas, watching television. I could have sworn I heard Disney channel on, but I prayed my ears were deceiving me.

"Why don't we go downstairs and ask Alice if she has any games we could play?"

I took his suggestion into consideration. I was never a big fan of board games, but at this point- I was desperate. "Heck. Why not?"

The springs creaked as we got up off the bed. Grabbing my hand, he led me down the stairs carefully, afraid to let me fall. I had to admit the chances of falling were greater than slim, but it still annoyed me.

Finally reaching the bottom stair, Jasper and Rosalie's heads shot up. "Thank god you're here Edward, please make them shut it off!" Rosalie whined.

We looked towards Emmett and Alice who were, ridiculously, singing Hannah Montana songs. "This is the dreaaaaaaaaamm, Its all I need..." I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Edward, though, simply rolled his eyes. "Alice!"

The TV muted to our relief. "Hmm?" She questioned, her eyes dancing.

"Do we have any board games around here? We're all pretty bored."

"Hey!" Emmett cut in. "We were fine until you ruined the fun, thank you very much."

"Seriously, Emmett. That was not fair to any of us to have to sit through. You should have seen yourself. ... Just horrible." Jasper shuddered.

"Quit your bickering!" Alice giggled as she dragged me over to the closet. "There could be some in here..." She began to shovel out game after game. Twister, Life, and Elefun passed by my head.

"Okay, who plays Elefun in this house?" I chuckled, expecting them to tell me I was misunderstood.

"Guuuyyyysss..." Emmett moaned. "You _know_ you had fun playing that last time!"

"Yes, Emmett. Just like we had fun playing dress up. Just like that." Edward sighed.

Alice's head poked out of the closet. "Now _that_ was fun, Emmett!" And she headed back to the digging.

10 minutes had passed and Alice had not yet emerged. "Alice!" I yelled from the couch. "Just pick something, will you?"

"Oh, fine!" She squeaked. "There is nothing good in there." She complained, despite the scattered games on the floor.

"So?"

She deliberated for that moment. "Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

We all looked around at each other. "No." Rosalie answered for everybody.

"I would never play that game."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Get real, Alice!"

Silence passed over us as Alice began to pout.

Emmett sighed. "Aww... come on guys. That's an _awesome_ idea."

* * *

It was making fun of all the Truth or Dare fics and Emmett :)

No offense to people who've made one... its just an over used idea.

**Question of the Day:** What do you think of Robert Pattinson as Edward?

**Its also the new poll.**

I won't lie: I'm upset. In the extreme.

**

* * *

**


End file.
